


scalding

by agni_kai



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Rope Bondage, Sub Sokka (Avatar), Temperature Play, Top Sokka (Avatar), also why is sub sokka not a tag that's just rude, but i guess it comes close at points, despite the title this isn't really painplay, why do all of my kinktober posts end up involving at least three of the other prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agni_kai/pseuds/agni_kai
Summary: Day 11:Watersports|Temperature play|StockingsIt turns out firebenders have some very useful skills.He loves breaking Zuko down to a pretty whimpering mess, but Zuko when he gets like this - dominant, possessive, controlling - is irresistible.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950004
Comments: 21
Kudos: 329
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	scalding

**Author's Note:**

> Posting up-to-date is a no-go now. Not happening. The "Day" assignation bears absolutely no resemblance to the day of the month it was posted.
> 
> Have some soft dom power bottom Zuko and subtop/service top Sokka.

"You ready?"  
  
Sokka pulls against the soft ropes at his wrists, testing them. He'd had to teach Zuko how to tie a proper knot when they'd started playing with him as the dominant one, but when Zuko puts his mind to learning something, he _perfects_ it. There's not even the slightest give. Zuko kneels between his spread thighs, watching him with what would be a concerning intensity if it were anyone else.  
  
"Yeah, baby."  
  
Zuko flicks a nipple. "That's not an answer."  
  
Sokka sighs dramatically but grins up at him. "I'm ready. Safeword boomerang, etc etc."  
  
The fingers on his nipple pinch harder and _twist_ , and Sokka makes a strangled little noise and pushes up into Zuko's hands.  
  
"Stop joking. But fine, I trust that you know the safewords. Angi knows we've been doing this long enough."  
  
He shifts down towards Sokka's feet to check the rope cuffs and their elaborate ties. They aren't attached to anything yet, but Zuko wants them prepped and ready for when he needs Sokka's legs to stay still.  
  
He's trying very hard not to think about what Zuko might have planned that means he needs Sokka to stay still.  
  
"So what now?  
  
Zuko unfastens the sash of his short sleeping robe, and Sokka gets a good few seconds to savour the view before Zuko is pressing the sash against his eyes. "Lift your head."  
  
The sash is looped around the back of his head and tied, and Sokka wriggles until the knot isn't digging into his scalp too badly.  
  
"Hi, baby," he says, smiling up at where the dim shadow means Zuko is leaning over him, then closes his eyes under the blindfold so he doesn't spoil it for himself.  
  
"Hi," Zuko says softly, and leans down to kiss him.  
  
Sokka tilts his head up to welcome Zuko's tongue licking into his mouth, nipping at his lip to hear him whine. Good to know that even when he's tied down and blindfolded, he can still play Zuko like an erhu.  
  
"You going to go get your toys now?" His voice catches as Zuko drags his teeth along his neck, the only point of contact between them. He'd looked around as he'd been getting ready, and there isn't anything waiting - but Zuko had promised teasing, and Sokka _really_ loves some of the toys they have.  
  
Zuko just hums and shifts lower, sucking a bruise into the hollow of Sokka's throat. "Mm. No."  
  
"Baby," Sokka whines a little bit, squirming under his ministrations. Zuko hasn't touched him once and he's already _achingly_ hard.  
  
Zuko's little huff of laughter fans up over his chest. "And you call me pretty. Have you even seen yourself sometimes?"  
  
"Not when I'm blindfolded, no- _Fuck_ -"  
  
Zuko's lips and teeth detach from his nipple for just long enough to say, "What was that?"  
  
Sokka throws his head back against the pillow, groaning. "Need to go back in time and tell myself that teaching you to be a tease was a bad idea. You're killing me, sweetheart."  
  
"Stop trying to make bad jokes while I'm treating you, then." Zuko's lips brush his again, just for a second, then his hands come up to frame Sokka's face. "Sokka-"  
  
Oh, no, his voice is all taut and worried, that's not good, that's _never_ good during sex-  
  
"Yeah, baby?" He keeps his voice soft, unconcerned.  
  
"You promise me you'll safeword if it's too much? Even if you think it's stupid?"  
  
What the fuck is he _planning_?  
  
"Of course I will. Zuko, sweetheart, even if I think _I_ could push through something, I'd tap out for your sake. I know what harming me would do to you, so I'll never let you do it."  
  
Harming, not hurting. He hurts Zuko, Zuko hurts him. That's fine, that's not a problem. _Hurting_ is Zuko biting him hard enough to break the skin when he cums, _hurting_ is Sokka bruising Zuko's ass enough that he can barely sit at council meetings.  
  
But they've never _harmed_ one another, at least not since they've been on the same side, and Sokka doesn't intend for that streak to be broken.  
  
He feels all warm and fuzzy for a moment as Zuko plasters himself against his front, face tucked into the crook of his neck, and breathes _love you_ so softly it's barely audible - then Zuko is pulling back and settling between his thighs again, the bed dipping under his weight.  
  
Fingers brush his neck and Sokka hums, tilting his head back to give Zuko the space to wrap his hand fully around his throat. He loves breaking Zuko down to a pretty whimpering mess, but Zuko when he gets like this - dominant, possessive, controlling - is fucking irresistible.  
  
Zuko's fingers tighten, not hard enough to cut off air but enough to make Sokka's breath catch, and then-  
  
"Oh, _fuck_ -" Sokka manages, and Zuko's hand is lifted immediately.  
  
"Are you-"  
  
"Fine, baby, 'm fine, better than fine-" If he had his hands free, Sokka would be grabbing his wrist and replacing it. "You didn't burn me, c'mon, please keep going-"  
  
Zuko's hand returns, and even though Sokka isn't a bender he can practically _feel_ the chi bubbling under his skin as his palm and fingertips heat up. No wonder he was freaking out earlier - Zuko has always had hang-ups about accidentally burning him when he gets worked up, which is fair enough, since he _has_ set the headboard on fire a few times while he's been tied to it. The fact that he's clearly been practicing such precise control to be able to do this - the image behind his lids of Zuko biting his lip in concentration, his own pleasure abandoned in favour of teasing Sokka - is far more exciting than it maybe should be.  
  
"I should have known you'd like this," Zuko murmurs, dragging his fingertips down Sokka's sternum, hot enough that he's sure if he was paler they'd be leaving pink lines in their wake. "Since you make it your mission to get me to set things on fire."  
  
"Like seeing you lose control," Sokka breathes, trying to arch up into Zuko's touch and whining when his other hand, at a normal temperature, flattens on his shoulder to hold him down. A moment later, Zuko shifts entirely to kneel half-over his thighs, pinning him properly. "But this is good too. This is _so_ good."  
  
Zuko, seemingly satisfied with Sokka's ability to stay where he's been put, removes his hand from his shoulder again and-  
  
"Shit!" Sokka twists against the ropes and the weight of Zuko's knees digging into his thighs, trying to dislodge the _freezing_ cold fingers from his nipple, and above him Zuko laughs.  
  
"Still good?"  
  
"You're a _firebender_ , how the _fuck_ -"  
  
"Removing heat from something isn't too different from adding heat," Zuko notes, far to casually, and the fingers pinching Sokka's nipple rapidly go from unbearably cold to normal Zuko temperature and then right up to just this side of scalding as he exhales, slow and steady. Sokka squirms, trying to get away from the touch as he hears Zuko inhale again, drawing his chi back in towards his core, temperature dropping back towards freezing in his fingertips.  
  
"Oh fuck," Sokka says again, torn between pulling away from Zuko's touch and pressing up into him. "Zuko, baby, _fuck_ -"  
  
Zuko's fingers trace up his ribs, along the lines of his pecs to his shoulders, and warm back up just enough to be the perfect temperature for a massage. For a moment, eyes closed as Zuko's thumbs rub circles into his shoulders, Sokka can pretend that they've just finished sparring and Zuko is rubbing him down with that gorgeous scented oil he uses.  
  
"Sweetheart," he whispers like a prayer, tugging at the rope cuffs. " _Zuko_."  
  
Zuko hums, lips trailing down Sokka's throat and chest, all the way down, steadily increasing in temperature. He presses scalding kisses against Sokka's hipbone, ignoring the way he's writhing and trying to get Zuko to pay attention to his painfully hard cock. He lifts his head for a moment and Sokka holds his breath in anticipation, feeling the way Zuko shifts his weight between his thighs, but all he does is exhale, mouth clearly tantalisingly close, and Sokka hisses at the sharp spikes of pain on his inner thigh from the scattering of sparks. He's been so caught up in Zuko's mouth that he's almost forgotten about his hands, and jolts as the path of Zuko's lips on his thigh are echoed by freezing cold fingers, then yelps and squeezes his thighs closed the best he can as the fingers reach the crease of his thigh and clearly dip round towards his balls.  
  
"Keep your legs still," Zuko says, but it's not very helpful that he says it with a gust of hot air against his cock.  
  
"Can't, baby," Sokka mumbles, turning his face into his raised arms and gritting his teeth at the way Zuko's fingers dance over his skin, one hand hot and the other cold and tracing patterns around one another. "Kind of instinctive."  
  
Zuko sighs and presses another kiss, normal temperature now, against his hip. "I suppose the ankle cuffs were a good idea, then." Somehow the bed feels so much colder without Zuko on it, even though he'd not exactly been keeping the temperature consistent. "Hips," Zuko says from his side, and Sokka braces his feet to lift his hips so that a pillow can be shoved under them.  
  
He strains to listen for the sound of Zuko's bare feet on the tatami, but still jumps as hands take his ankle and guide it out to the bottom corner of the bed, pulling the cuff taut as he loops the rope around the post.  
  
"Comfortable?" Zuko asks softly, and Sokka hums in response, wriggling his hips a little.  
  
"Do the other one and get back up here before I die of loneliness, sweetheart." Zuko snorts, and he adds, "What knot are you using? I know I taught you-"  
  
"The fact that you're quizzing me on my knot-tying," Zuko says, sounding fondly exasperated as he straightens Sokka's other leg. "Clearly means that I need to make more of an effort to render you speechless."  
  
"You _absolutely_ do," Sokka tells him, probably far too gleefully, and the bed between his feet dips as Zuko gets back up onto it. Spirits, he can almost see the way he would look as he crawls up between Sokka's bound legs, all gorgeously dishevelled and flushed and predatory. He's just so _pretty_.  
  
Of course, the downside of this is that he's _completely_ exposed for when Zuko's fingers brush the insides of his knees and start to trail up his thighs again, pulsing hot and cold with each inhale and exhale. Sokka whines and wriggles a little bit, trying to squeeze his knees closer, but the human leg is _not_ intended to bend that way. Zuko pauses at the crease of his thigh again and Sokka holds his breath, but then he skims his fingertips up over his hips to trace his ribs, and Sokka drops his head back against the pillow with a gasp.  
  
"Zuko, baby, c'mon-"  
  
"Come on and what?"  
  
"You _know_ what, just touch me-"  
  
"I'm already touching you."  
  
Sokka grimaces and squirms again as Zuko braces his hands to brush his thumbs over his nipples, at a normal temperature for a moment or two before suddenly heating again and making him whimper and arch.  
  
"Touch me, baby, please, need you to touch me-"  
  
"You know," Zuko says, leaning more heavily on his hands to reach down and scatter kisses along Sokka's jawline. "For someone who likes to call me needy, you certainly can't take a lot of teasing before you're begging for it."  
  
"You are," Sokka says to the darkness of the blindfold. " _So_ mean."  
  
Zuko just laughs at that, the pinprick pain of sparks flickering across Sokka's collarbone. "You love it."  
  
"Don't know about that, but I love _you_ , so I suppose I'm willing to put up with you being bratty."  
  
"Bratty, he says," Zuko hums, tweaking a nipple again with shockingly hot fingers to hear Sokka yelp. "Like you're not demanding that I touch you even after you asked to be teased."  
  
He drops the temperature of his hands again, and this time with him leaning over Sokka can feel how his core, deep in his chest and stomach, warm suddenly to counteract the drawing-in of his chi. Huh. That's actually really interesting, and has all sorts of potential applications-  
  
Zuko's teeth close over his throat, cutting off his train of thought, and Sokka whines and goes limp against the sheets at the way the sparks dance across his skin. Fuck, they need to do this again without a blindfold, he would _die_ to watch the way Zuko's gorgeous lips look backlit by flame, especially after he's been so careful with not bending in bed.  
  
"Baby," he gasps. "Zuko, sweetheart, just _touch me_ -"  
  
"Here?" Zuko's fingers, a normal temperature again, slide lower, skimming his abs, and Sokka whines again. "Or here?"  
  
He lingers on Sokka's hip, thumb brushing idly through the curls at the base of his cock, and Sokka tries desperately to push into his hands - but any purchase he might be able to get to force his hips upward has been taken away by the pillow wedged under them, so he just strains against the ropes and feels his cock twitch helplessly against his stomach. Fuck, the view Zuko must be getting right now. He almost wishes he wasn't blindfolded. Almost.  
  
"Or was it here?" Zuko says, _finally_ taking pity on him, and Sokka almost sobs with relief as his fingers wrap around his base and the other hand comes down to cup his balls.  
  
"Yes yes yes, Zuko, _baby_ , just like that-" And then he _does_ sob as Zuko's pretty mouth closes around him, all wet and tight and hot as he laps at Sokka's head-  
  
And then Zuko hums with concentration and _sucks_ , and Sokka is pretty sure he shouts at the feeling of ice-cold fingers wrapped around his cock as Zuko's mouth heats up to scalding again.  
  
"Oh fuck," he manages. "Fuck, _fuck_ -"  
  
Zuko is good at blowjobs. Like, _obscenely_ good. He's fairly sure no-one except himself and the unfortunate guards stationed outside their rooms know what a little cockslut their Firelord is once he gets on his knees at Sokka's feet.  
  
Of course, the downside of this is that when he's using all the techniques that he knows will take Sokka apart, at the same time as _ruining_ him with lips and tongue just the right side of pleasure-pain and fingers that are definitely the _wrong_ side, it still works.  
  
This shouldn't feel good. It _shouldn't_. Sparks are dancing over the head of his cock behind Zuko's lips as he moans, not quite burning but almost, and his freezing fingers are more effective than any cockring he's used before, but he's still somehow on the edge of orgasm in what feels like next to no time.  
  
"Zuko," he gasps. "Baby, please, gonna-"  
  
Zuko's mouth lifts off his and his fingers somehow, _somehow_ drop even colder as he wraps them around Sokka's cock. "I don't think so. How are you supposed to fuck me if you cum?"  
  
Sokka whines, trying to squirm away from Zuko's hand even though he knows the loss of his touch will _kill_ him, and makes a vague sound of mild distress when Zuko's hand doesn't budge.  
  
"You could just let me cum and then _you_ fuck _me_."  
  
"I could," Zuko agrees. "Or-" His free hand drops lower, kneading teasingly at Sokka's hole, and it feels like he's pressing a fucking _ice cube_ up there. "Or you could learn some patience and then fuck me once you're actually able to last more than five seconds."  
  
"You're so _mean_ ," Sokka complains, but winces and acquiesces when Zuko's hand tightens around him. "Yeah, baby, I'll fuck you. You're gonna have to get yourself off, though. Can't really move."  
  
Zuko pats his thigh with his free hand, back to a normal temperature. "Not a problem. Just make sure you don't cum before I do."  
  
"You say that like it's easy."  
  
"Oh, don't worry. It will be."  
  
Zuko must have prepped alone in their rooms, because he holds Sokka steady and sinks down with the perfect amount of resistance, breath hitching in that near-silent way it always does when he's being filled. Sokka groans as he bottoms out, fists clenching on thin air, aching to grip his hips and fuck up into him. This is the moment that Zuko braces himself on Sokka's chest or thighs, bounces in his lap with those gorgeous little noises-  
  
Zuko shifts on his knees, one hand on Sokka's stomach, and a moment later Sokka squeaks at the renewed feel of icy-cold fingers at the base of his cock.  
  
"See?" Zuko says, voice only a little breathy as he rocks his hips. "It won't be difficult at all. You're not cumming before I do."  
  
Okay. He has a point. The feeling of _zukozukozuko_ , hot and tight, is keeping him hard, but Sokka doesn't think that _feels like I planted dick-first into a snowdrift_ is very conducive to imminent orgasm.  
  
" _Fuck_ ," he mumbles, pressing his head back against the pillows, the knot of the blindfold digging in. "Sweetheart-"  
  
Zuko's hand warms slightly as he begins to move, slipping down to brace against Sokka's stomach so that he can sink down fully and bottom out over and over, his other hand leaving Sokka's body after a moment. Sokka strains his ears to hear the soft sound of skin-on-skin, Zuko's little whimpers and moans as he works himself closer to orgasm, muscles aching as he fights to thrust up into the soft heat of Zuko and is thwarted by the ropes.  
  
"Baby," he gasps out. "Zuko, 'm gonna-"  
  
Zuko's hand moves from his stomach to the base of his cock again, holding him tightly as Sokka whines at the sudden cold.  
  
"No, you're not," he says, sounding much more wrecked than he did a few minutes ago, hips still working and grinding down against Sokka. " _I'll_ tell you when you can cum."  
  
"Oh fuck," Sokka manages. "Fuck fuck _fuck_."  
  
The cold isn't going to be enough to stop him from cumming at all, not when Zuko is _right there_ , but it's enough to force it back for long enough that Zuko releases him again and goes back to riding him properly, the sound of his hand on himself never stopping throughout.  
  
"Tell me when you feel it coming again," Zuko commands, the imperious tone only slightly cut through by the whine rising in his throat as he rocks his hips down, and he brings his free hand up to play with Sokka's nipples again.  
  
"Not helping," Sokka gasps, pressing up into him the best he can. "Zuko, I'm close-"  
  
Zuko sighs, and the hand that lands on him this time is even _colder_. "You just have _no_ patience, do you-"  
  
"I wouldn't need it if you weren't such a fucking _tease_ -"  
  
Zuko's hand leaves his cock and a second later wraps around his balls, and Sokka bites back a yell, writhing under him as Zuko moans at the friction.  
  
"Please," he manages, and that sounds like it almost punches the air out of Zuko. So he likes him begging, does he? "Zuko, baby, please-"  
  
"You're not cumming until I have," Zuko rasps out, hand leaving him to brace on his thigh again, and Sokka hears himself make a desperate little sound.  
  
"Please say you're close, baby, please-" The sound of Zuko's hand picks up again. "C'mon, sweetheart, want to feel you cumming on my cock, I've been so good for you, please cum on me-"  
  
He _feels_ the way Zuko convulses, clenching around him, heat flaring, and feels cum streak across his stomach and chest just before he collapses down against him. Sokka fights against the ropes, aching to wrap Zuko in his arms, nuzzle into his neck, bring him down from his orgasm, but he has no choice but to just lay there and whisper his adoration as Zuko's breathing slowly steadies.  
  
Eventually - or at least it _feels_ like it's eventually - Zuko shifts and pushes himself upright, hissing at the way Sokka's cock twitches inside him.  
  
"You ready to cum?" Zuko's hand brushes his cheek, and Sokka can hear the smile in his voice as he turns his face blindly into the touch. "You've been good, I think you deserve it."  
  
"Of _course_ I'm ready," Sokka grumbles. "I was ready ages ago."  
  
Zuko taps his cheek, not a hit but enough to make him jolt. "Is that how you ask nicely?"  
  
"Please, baby," Sokka murmurs, and stifles a laugh at how even blindfolded, he can tell how pet names get Zuko going. "Please let me cum? Been so good, did just what you wanted-" Zuko's hips roll down against him, and Sokka can already tell that this won't take long. "Can I have the blindfold off? Want to see your pretty face when I cum."  
  
"Yeah." Zuko's voice has that delicious raspy growl he gets when he's just cum and is still aroused - maybe Sokka will be able to fuck another orgasm out of him, although he doesn't think he'll have time. A thank-you handjob, then. "Lift your head up, let me-"  
  
Hands fumble at his face, still a little shaky, and Sokka squints up at Zuko, haloed by the firelight, luminescent.  
  
"So fucking _pretty_ -" he says, cut off by Zuko bending down to kiss him, heated and messy and making Sokka strain to touch him. "No more teasing," he pleads when Zuko moves down to kiss his throat, and wriggles a little bit at the tickle of Zuko muffling a laugh in the crook of his neck.  
  
"No more teasing," Zuko promises, and pushes himself upright to brace himself against Sokka's chest and fall back into a rhythm.  
  
Spirits, Sokka doesn't think he'll ever tire of this sight - Zuko bouncing in his lap, head thrown back as he moans softly, flushed with arousal and backlit by the dim firelight, his nails digging into Sokka's skin. The fact that he can't reach out and hold him is almost painful.  
  
He's so caught up in staring at Zuko that he almost doesn't realise his orgasm is coiling at the base of his spine before it hits him like a punch to the gut, arching against the ropes with eyes screwed shut, hips jolting up against Zuko.  
  
He kisses whatever part of Zuko he can reach as he comes back to himself which turns out to be his stomach, smeared with cum, as Zuko reaches up past his head to untie the ropes from the bedposts.  
  
"Leave the feet," he mumbles as Zuko shifts away from him. "Don't care. C'mere, baby, just want to touch you-"  
  
He finally folds Zuko into his arms, pressing his face into his hair, and holds him steady for a moment before reaching down between them and dragging Zuko the last little way over the edge until he cums for a second time, shaking apart in Sokka's arms.  
  
"Baby," he whispers into his hair, not bothering to peel them apart or reach for a cloth. They both need to bathe anyway, let the hot water deal with it. Baths with Zuko, in their giant tub that's almost big enough to swim in, is one of the best parts of dating a firebender.  
  
Well. That's what he'd thought until tonight.  
  
"Yeah?" Zuko says, head tucked into Sokka's shoulder, sounding just as adorably sleepy as he always does post-sex.  
  
"How long were you practising that before you dared to try it on me?"  
  
He can almost feel Zuko's flush, hot against his skin.  
  
"Um. Kind of a long time. I thought you'd like it, but I wasn't going to bring it up until I knew I could do it safely."  
  
"Comfortable with it now?" Zuko nods, a minute gesture that Sokka barely feels. "Thank fuck."  
  
"You liked it?" How, after the absolute mess he's just made of Sokka, does he sound _unsure_ of that fact?  
  
Sokka sets his hands on either side of Zuko's head, lifting it enough to meet his eyes. Zuko blinks up at him, eyes heavy with sleep - and probably exhaustion, precision bending has got to take it out of a guy - and lips swollen and kiss-bitten.  
  
"Zuko. Baby. If you never do that in bed again, I think I'm gonna _die_."  
  
"You're so _dramatic_ ," Zuko complains, but he's all pretty and soft and blushing and trying to hide a smile, so Sokka just tucks him back against his chest with a hum of contentment.  
  
"Are you falling asleep?" he asks after a moment.  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"Zuko." No answer, just Zuko snuggling into his chest with a quiet little noise. "Zuko, sweetheart, we need to get cleaned up, and we haven't untied my feet yet."  
  
Zuko bats one hand around until it lands on Sokka's face, half-covering his mouth. "Shh. 'm tired."  
  
Sokka wriggles his feet experimentally. They don't feel like they're going to have the blood supply cut off any time soon, and he can probably fall asleep like this, with Zuko tucked up against his chest.  
  
"Sure thing, baby," he mumbles, turning his face into Zuko's hand to kiss his palm. "Least I can do."  
  
He wakes up in the middle of the night to a dead leg and with Zuko sprawled out on top of him and stuck to him with dried cum, and very charitably does _not_ say that he told him so. Mostly.  



End file.
